The Night Shift
by dogboat333
Summary: Mike Schmidt thinks he has the easiest job in the world: sit for six hours at a rundown kid's pizzeria and check the cameras every once in a while. Should be simple enough, right? Not exactly, as Mike is about to find out, since the animatronics turn from the lovable icons that children love into something much more sinister. Rated T for some bad words, however it's may go up to M


Five Nights At Freddy's : The Night Shift

Written by Dogboat333

Night One

"How bad can this be?" Mike Schmidt asked himself as he sorted through the key roll to find the one to open the door. He grabbed one of the them and attempted to put it into the lock, failing to fit it in. "Damn..." he mumbled, picking another key to put into the lock, this time fitting it in. He opened the door and stepped into the dirty restaurant, closing and locking the door behind him.

Mike walked down a dimly lit hallway, focusing on the well lit room at the end of the hall. Once he reached the room, he looked around. A small, slightly worn swivel chair sat against the wall between a pile of upside down buckets on the right side where a monitor sat next to the phone. In front of him, a table with various things, including an already on fan and some electronic devices. A few posters advertising the pizzeria and cheaply doodled drawings hung on the wall, making him give a slight chuckle at the seeming innocence of it.

Mike looked at the two buttons on the side of the door. He pressed the top one, which caused a large blast door to fall. Mike wondered for a few seconds why a pizza place office needed blast doors, but he shrugged it off. He pressed the same button again, causing the door to raise. He pressed the lower button, causing the area outside of his door to light up.

He took the monitor out and looked over the cameras.

Camera 1A was a camera view of the backstage area, where the three animatronics; a purple bunny with a red bowtie, a yellow... duck, maybe a chicken, he wasn't paying attention to the boss talking to him at that part, with a bib with the words "LET'S EAT" on it, and Freddy Fazbear himself; a brown bear with a black hat on his head and a matching bowtie, each of them sat looking away from the camera. Each of the robots looked deteriorated and old, not to the point that they looked like they would fall apart at any moment, though. Mike got a chill looking at them, causing him to change the camera. Camera 1B let him view the dining hall; rows of tables covered in a white tablecloth with a cheap paper plate and an even cheaper looking party hat on top of each plate. There were some cheap looking chairs in front of each plate, some looking like they were going to fall apart. Camera 1C was a stage, the view being blocked by a purple curtain with some stars with a sign that said "Out of Order" in front of it.

Camera 2A showed the hallway of the west hall, a dim light flickered on and off the end of the hallway. Camera 2B displayed the area right outside of the left security door. As a joke, Mike placed the camera display down, stood up and put his hand out the door to wave at the camera. He was slightly confused to find that he couldn't see his hand in the camera view.

Mike sat back down and put the camera display back on his lap to change to Camera 3, the supply closet. A few rows of shelves leaned against the wall and a dim light lit the room slightly.

Camera 4A displayed the hallway of the east hall. A couple cheap looking posters hung on the wall, but nothing out of the ordinary. Camera 4B showed the area outside of his right door. He did the same thing he did with the left door and ended up getting the same result: he couldn't see his hand in the camera feed.

Camera 5 was the backstage area. A table and a couple of shelves were covered in spare heads of the animatronics, a spare exoskeleton on top of the table. Camera 6 was... nothing.

"What the fuck?" Mike asked. He looked at the camera for a few seconds, only to jump back into his seat from what sounded like a pot falling. "Must be the kitchen..." he said, giving a slight chuckle at his childish reaction. Camera 7 showed the restroom, although it only showed one stall. He figured there must be others outside of the camera view, but he could only see the one door.

Mike put the terminal down, satisfied with what he did. "Should be enough for tonight," he chuckled as he sat back, stretching his arms to relax. The loud ring of a phone caused him to jump up from the sudden interruption. He picked up the phone and put it against his ear.

"Hello? Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah, this is Mike..." Mike replied.

"I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night," the voice on the other end said, "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Mike slumped back into his chair, mumbling something under his breath. "Sure, why not learn how to sit back and watch nothing all night?" he sighed, being slightly happy his comment couldn't be heard by any management.

"Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, '_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced_.'

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah... It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Mike looked at the phone box as if it was actually the man on the phone, his face showing some concern. He gave a slight chuckle, figuring that this was a joke.

"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters... if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Um... the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask."

"That's real scary," Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The phone line went dead, leaving Mike alone in his thoughts. "Check the cameras... alright, Mr. Phone Guy, I'll check on the giant animal robots and make sure I won't be hugged to death," Mike laughed as he opened the moniter, "Come on, this'll be fi-"

Mike went dead quiet before he scanned over the Show Stage, thinking that he missed something. The duck and the bear sat at their usual spots, looking blankly into space. However the bunny was gone.

"What the fuck?" Mike switched to Camera 1B to find the bunny, nearly out of distance of the cameras view, only the head and part of the upper body visible.

The cameras went dark for a few seconds. Once the cameras went back online, the bunny was gone. Mike switched to Camera 3, nothing. Camera 2A, nothi- wait. Past all the static and barely noticable in the darkness, Mike could see the outline of the bunny, occasionally being lit up by the dim light.

The cameras once again went black for a few seconds, causing Mike to panic. However when the cameras went back online, he could still see the outline of the bunny. Mike was slightly confused, however his mind rushed back to the two other animatronics. He switched to Camera 1A to find the bird was gone. "Fuck, not another one..." he mumbled. His eyes moved up to the clock on the display. 4AM, whether it just turned to that or it was about to go to 5AM or anything in between, he didn't know.

Power left, 48%, so he still had some energy to burn through before the main generators go back online. Mike didn't know what would happen when the power went to 0, but he wasn't very sure he wanted to know. He checked Camera 1B, and sure enough the bird was there, staring into the camera.

He checked back to Camera 2A to find that the bunny was gone. Mike quickly switched to Camera 2B to find the bunny in the corner of the hall, staring blankly into the camera. Mike stared back, expecting a response, which he seemingly got; the cameras went black again, and when it went back to normal after a while, the bunny was gone. Mike swapped through the cameras, finding him tucked into a corner in Camera 3. Mike switched cameras to try to find the bird, however he found nothing.

He heard the slight sound of a pot falling coming from the west hall, causing Mike to check the Kitchen camera. He heard a louder pot sound come through the speakers as well as the sound of... food being eaten. 'I'm not even going to question this,' Mike thought.

Mike switched back to Camera 3 to see the bunny, still in the corner of the room, looking up at the camera. The cameras went black once again, however Mike could hear what he could only associate heavy footprints with approach his door. Mike put the terminal down and stared at the door, waiting for something to jump out at him.

Suddenly, the halls outside the office were lit up, revealing nothing out of his door. Mike sighed in relief, realizing the night was over. He stood up and walked out of the east hallway and proceeded down the hall.

He saw the manager, an older man with a bald head wearing a black polo shirt with the Freddy Fazbear logo on it and beige trousers, sitting at one of the dining hall table, reading something on a phone. He looked up at the night guard and smiled.

"Hey Mike, good to see ya. How was your first night?" the old man asked.

"Um... it was interesting, sir," Mike said.

The old man chuckled. "Well, that's good. You'll be back tonight, right?" he asked.

Mike thought for a minute. "Yeah, I guess. Can you answer something for me, though?"

"Sure."

Mike glanced at the purple star curtain. "What's behind that curtain?"

The manager's smile disappeared and he looked back down to his phone. "You'll figure out soon enough," he sighed.

Mike shrugged before he walked towards the front door. "I guess I will," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Night One of my Five Nights at Freddy's story. I hope you enjoyed, if you did, show your appreciation with a review or a follow, hell, maybe even a favorite. If you didn't, tell me why so I can try to improve. Also, make sure to check out chapter 2 whenever I release it, I'm gonna do my best to make sure that each chapter become creepier than the last. Until next time.<strong>

**-dogboat333 (swiggity swoogity, i'm coming for that booty)**


End file.
